Yogi's Great Escape
| voices = Daws Butler Don Messick Christopher Plummer Frank Welker Allen Melvin Scott Menville Susan Blu Hamilton Camp Eden Gross Josh Rodine Dustin Diamond Pat Fraley Tress MacNeille | music = Leonard Rosenman | producer = Kay Wright | executive_producer = William Hanna Joseph Barbera Francis Ford Coppola George Lucas | company = Hanna-Barbera Productions Lucasfilm Ltd. Zoetorpe Studios | distributor = Worldvision Enterprises | runtime = 93 minutes | network = Syndication | country = United States | first_aired = September 20, 1987https://www.newspapers.com/newspage/121074619/ | language = English | followed_by = Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers }}Yogi's Great Escape is a 1987 animated made-for-television film produced by Hanna-Barbera, Zoetrope Studios and Lucasfilm for syndication as part of the Hanna-Barbera Superstars 10 series. Plot One spring, Yogi and Boo Boo awake from hibernation to discover three orphaned bear cubs left at the front door of their cave. Despite their initial reservations, Yogi and Boo Boo take the bear cubs into their home and take care of them. Meanwhile, Jellystone Park has gone over budget and the park commissioner orders Ranger Smith to close it down. This means that Yogi, along with the other bears at the park, must be sent to a zoo. Because Yogi can't stand the thought of being cooped up in a zoo for the rest of his life, he hatches an elaborate escape plan. Salvaging car parts from a failed fishing expedition, he constructs a getaway "Supercar," complete with a picnic basket rumble seat for the three orphaned cubs. Together they make their escape from the park to find a new home. After Ranger Smith initially fails to capture Yogi, he hires a professional trapper and his hound Yapper. However, it turns out that Trapper and Yapper are more of a hindrance to Ranger Smith's efforts rather than a help. Yogi and his friends go through several adventures along their journey. Their first stop is at a watermelon patch. After eating their fill of watermelons, the bears retire to a seemingly abandoned tree house. It turns out to be the secret clubhouse of the Bike Brigade, three boys who ride bicycles and operate a shortwave radio. When the boys return, they believe the bears are alien invaders and attack them with their squirt guns. After Yogi surrenders, they recognize him and decide to help him in his escape. Using their radio, the boys call ahead to their cohorts in other clubs around the country to watch for Yogi and help him in his getaway. Next they find themselves in a western ghost town. Apparently the only remaining resident is the sheriff, Quick Draw McGraw, who mistakes Yogi and Boo Boo for two bank robbers and throws them in jail along with the three cubs. The Lone Raiders, another club in league with the Bike Brigade, help spring Yogi from jail and capture the real robbers, who turn out to be close look-alikes to Yogi and Boo Boo. Yogi and his friends then find themselves on the bayou. Wally Gator, another zoo fugitive, inhabits a spooky steamboat, complete with ghostly illusions intended to scare away zookeepers. He takes in Yogi and his friends and serves them a fabulous dinner. When Ranger Smith, Trapper, and Yapper show up, Wally and the bears attempt to scare them away. However, the sudden appearance of a real ghost makes everyone run for their lives. While the anonymous ghost pursues the hunters, Yogi and his friends are rescued by another club, the Swamp Foxes. The Supercar next stops at a carnival where the bears meet up with Yogi's old friend Snagglepuss. Snagglepuss hides the bears from Ranger Smith by disguising them in his stage show of Egyptian dancers. When Ranger Smith sees through the disguises, the bears escape to a hot air balloon and take off. As the balloon floats across the country, Ranger Smith and his cohorts follow in hot pursuit. After the Trapper and Yapper attempt to grapple the balloon from the top of Mount Rushmore, they fall and are not seen again. The balloon finally snags on the antenna of the Empire State Building in a dense fog. Ranger Smith approaches the balloon in a helicopter and hands Yogi a telephone; the President of the United States tells Yogi that he is not going to let Jellystone Park close after all, and that Yogi and his friends may return to their home. Character voices *Daws Butler as Yogi Bear *Susan Blu as Buzzy, Little Cowgirl, Swamp Fox Girl, Girl and Swamp Fox Kid #2 *William Callaway as Dad and Trapper *Hamilton Camp as Li'l Brother Bear *Dustin Diamond as Chubby Kid *Patrick Fraley as Cowboy Kid #1, Reporter and Swamp Fox Kid *Edan Gross as Bitsy *Allan Melvin as Bandit Bear *Tress MacNeille as Boy, Cowboy Kid #2, Mom and Swamp Fox Boy *Scott Menville as Leader Kid *Don Messick as Boo Boo Bear *Christopher Plummer as Ranger Smith *Josh Rodine as Skinny Kid *Frank Welker as Bopper, Real Ghost and Yapper Uncredited *Peter Cushing as Quick Draw McGraw and Wally Gator *Daws Butler as Snagglepuss Computer game A platform video game based on the movie was released in 1990. It consists of six levels where Yogi has to dodge dogs, hunters, and Ranger Smith. It was published by Hi-Tec Software. Home Media releases Yogi's Great Escape was released on VHS by Worldvision Home Video on November 19, 1987. On December 7, 2010, Warner Bros. released Yogi's Great Escape on DVD in NTSC picture format with all region encoding, via their Warner Archive Collection. This is a Manufacture-on-Demand (MOD) release, available exclusively through Warner's online store and Amazon.com. Follow-up film Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose was released in 1987. References External links * * * Reviewed on Rotten Tomatoes * On Answers.com * On StarPulse.com * Hall of Light: the database of Amiga games * Information about the video game Category:1987 television films Category:1987 animated films Category:1987 films Category:Hanna–Barbera Superstars 10 Category:Hanna-Barbera animated films Category:Yogi Bear Category:Films based on television series Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Animated films about orphans Category:Animated films based on animated series Category:Crossover animation Category:Crossover films Category:Yogi Bear films Category:1980s American animated films Category:American films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:Film scores by Leonard Rosenman Category:Films produced by Francis Ford Coppola Category:Films produced by George Lucas Category:Films with screenplays by Francis Ford Coppola Category:Films with screenplays by John Patrick Shanley Category:Lucasfilm films Category:American Zoetrope films Category:Lucasfilm animated films